Untitled
by Disillusionment
Summary: A modern day fic, (my first attempt) and it's in the hands of the drama department to rewrite, meaning shorten the musical newsies, and put on a play. But as the drama department goes on with the plans, everyday life continues to go on.


Incubus played softly into the room as Joey scrambled around looking for a black tank top.  
"stupid good for nothing…" she muttered as she tried to get ready for school. She heard footsteps and then the door opened as Evelyn walked in. She wore a plain and simple Sex Pistols t-shirt and a pair of ratty old jeans. Her well known pearl necklace around her neck.  
"You ready yet?" Evelyn asked. She was also known by the name of Hades. Joey also known as Irish, for her slight Irish accent, spun around. She looked at Hades like she was nuts. "Put a shirt on." Hades rolled her eyes grabbing a random shirt off the top of the speaker and throwing it at her.  
"Oh, thanks." Irish smirked as she caught the shirt and pulled it onto her tiny frame. She grabbed a pack of cigarettes and put them into her pocket as she tied the string to her UFO's tighter. "Ya actually look somewhat decent today." snickered Hades as they walked to Hades' car. Irish scoffed as she lit up a cigarette.  
"I might look decent today, but everyday I have decent taste in music, unlike yourself." She laughed. Hades flicked her off as she started her car, Eighteen Days started blaring into the speakers.  
"You could at least, have the decency to put on some deodorant."

The drive to school was quick and fast. But both boys were to high to even realize it. They were the pitcher and catcher of the Varsity Baseball team at Lansdale High School. Michael "Mush" Carson, and Bryan "Spot" Amdahl, kept a steady and quick pace as they approached the school. Almost hitting a black Jetta on the way. Hades slammed on her brakes to avoid being hit and then began to scream at the sleek black mustang that tore by them. Irish laughed, and shook her head. She had caught a glimpse of the two boys sitting in their car as they sped by. She picked up her cell phone and called Bryan. "Ya know, it isn't safe to drive 60 down a 35 road, while high, and with hidden driveways." Irish laughed into the phone. Bryan started laughing and told Mush to slow down.  
"Wanna skip first and go to IHOP and grab some food?" she asked as Hades drove past the school entrance. You could hear Bryan and Mike conversing with each other, weighing out what would happen with baseball if they did.  
"Sure. Meet you there in 5." Bryan said as he hung up the phone. Hades rolled her eyes. "You know Hades. Your boyfriend needs to learn how to drive. I'm not even that bad." Irish snickered. Hades punched her and then answered her phone. "Toxic" by Brittany Spears blared out of her phone.  
"You know I hate you for this, I can't make this ringer go away!" Hades said as she answered the phone. Irish laughed and lit up a cigarette. "That's your own problem." she sang to herself as Hades talked to Melody, also known as Bitter.  
Hades hung up her phone as she pulled into the parking lot at IHOP and then turned off her car.  
"Bitter is coming to." Hades nodded. Irish shrugged. Then smirked.  
"Did she sleep at Skitt's house again?" Bitter and Skitts were a known couple. But they weren't exactly together either. They were what people at school liked to call, "fuck buddies". Hades couldn't help but laugh as she opened the ashtray and pulled out a new lip ring. "When you going to go get your tongue pierced?" Hades asked as she slid in the new ring. Irish shrugged.  
"Barely making it by on what I've got, how am I going to afford a tongue ring?" she shrugged inhaling on the cigarette.  
"True." Hades nodded. She felt bad. She knew how bad things were at Irish's house. It would be nice if her parents actually put out more effort to control her. Her mother and step dad were hippies. They were well loved by many. But Irish just didn't get along with her step dad to well. Fights were common and 911 calls at night were a regular. Her father, he was in jail. You just didn't talk about her dad in front of her. It would result in a nasty fight. Not verbal but with fists. She gave some kid stitches when he brought up her dad in a mocking tone one day. Her older brother was killed a year ago. In a car accident. He was hit by a drunk driver. The impact killed him instantly so the medical examiner said. One of the few days he drove sober. Eric was well known and liked by all. So his death was a tragedy to the whole community. That's when Irish spun out of control. She had been in and out of JDC and just recently started to get her act together. The baseball coach, Mr. Kloppman, the head coach, offered her a job to keep her occupied and inline. So far it had proven to work. Plus a new evaluation of her courses put her into a new class. Drama year 3. She had dropped drama after sophomore year. A mistake, which in time would be proven, a good correction.  
Hades cleared her throat as the mustang pulled up into the parking space next to them. Hades smiled and nudged Irish. "Come on. Look, Mike even brought someone for you." She joked as she walked over to the boys. Mike put an arm around her and Irish exchanged a nod with Mike and Bryan. She knew them both well from baseball last year. This would be her second year managing the varsity team. Mike and Hades walked in front of them as they entered the restaurant. "We'll wait for Bitter and Skitts." Irish called after them. Hades nodded and then got a table.  
Irish and Bryan stood outside the restaurant together while Irish finished her cigarette. "You been practicing?" Irish asked Bryan as she waved to Bitter who had just arrived.  
"Practicing?" Bryan asked confused. Irish just looked at him. "Oh, pitching. Somewhat. Didn't last night." "Idiot. We've got a game tonight. And you won't have me there to cheer you on either! I have to go to a drama meeting." "You won't be there! Irish come on! Its our guarantee win!" Bryan said with a smirk.  
"Sorry. Drama meeting. I have to go, there's a new production in the workings and I gotta talk to Denton about it." she shrugged. Bryan rolled his eyes.  
"Fine, but you are coming to the party afterwards right?" Bryan asked with a sly smirk.  
"Defiantly." Irish responded without a moments hesitation.

Bitter, Skitts, Bryan and Irish all made their way to their well known booth. They all took a seat. Conversation flowed easily between the six of them while they ate and eventually finished up around 830. "We've got time to kill. Heya Hades, wanna ride back with me?" winked Mike. Hades smirked and tossed Irish the keys to the Jetta. "Irish, don't kill anyone." she said with a smirk as the pair left. Skittery and Bitter watched them laughing.  
"Oh you two shut it. You know you were doing the same thing last night." Bryan teased. Bitter shot him an icy glare but Skitts just shrugged and put his arm around Bitter.  
"Hey, at least we are happy with who we sleep with. And neither of us are jumping from girl to girl. Or guy to guy for that matter" Skittery shot back. Bitter gave Bryan a small smirk. Though the comment was a blow to the ego, Bryan just tried to let it roll. "Shove it dip shit." Bryan smiled. Bitter and Skittery rose. "We are trying to make it to the end of first, so we'll see you around." she waved to Bryan and gave Irish a quick hug.  
"You coming to the meeting tonight?" Bitter asked carefully. Bitter had worked hard to get Irish back into drama. She was so good at it. Directing and giving orders, it was just part of the girls personality. Irish nodded.  
"Good, see you there." she smiled and started after Skittery. Bryan and Irish sat at the table and then looked around them. Everyone had dipped out on the bill.  
"Not me!" cried Irish touching her nose with her index finger. Bryan did it as well, a second slow.  
"Ha!" Irish teased. "Your bill!" she grinned. Bryan rolled his eyes and paid the bill then returned to the booth.  
"I don't feel like going to school today." Irish shrugged simply. It had been a long while since she had skipped a full day of school.  
"Wanna go for a ride?" she smiled. She held up the keys.  
"You couldn't have asked a better question." he grinned.  
"Then to my place it is. No parents home and I could go for a nice roll in the hay right about now." she smirked. She wasn't referencing to sex, and Bryan knew it. But more to the new drug of choice among teenagers, Ecstasy. Bitter would have a fit when she found out. Gip as well.

They arrived back at the house in record time. Irish was in her room taking the stairs two at a time.  
"I don't think I've ever seen you move that fast before for a drug Irish." Bryan commented as he made himself comfortable on the bed.  
"Who said anything about a drug?" Irish asked confused. Bryan frowned a moment. He was sure, that Irish had every intention of coming back and rolling, or tripping or whatever it was. But now he wasn't to sure.  
"I never said anything about a drug." Irish said with a sultry smile. Bryan sat up propped by his elbows.  
"What…do you mean then?" he asked a bit confused. Was Irish coming onto him? They were like brother and sister, this wasn't anything like Irish, or for her to do this to him. He watched her carefully as she shut the door and then walked back over to him and pushed him down on to his back. She straddled him. And a moment of panic crossed her face and as quick as she got on top of him, was as quick as she got off.  
"Oh god, Bryan I'm sorry." she said a she rushed from the room. Bryan lay there in complete and utter confusion. He then rose and followed her into the bathroom. Irish sat on the toilet, toilet lid down, her hands covering her face.  
"Sorry for?" he asked crouching down in front of her and removing her hands from her face.  
"For, that. I don't know what I was thinking, I mean, Mush and Hades and then Bitter and Skitts. I just…I just…" she started to trail off.  
"I've been so busy lately, condensing this huge musical for the play production, I haven't been with or seen anyone and I guess its gotten to me. Made me all sappy and romantic." she grunted in frustration.  
"What is it about?" Bryan asked sitting down in front of her.  
"About a group of boys, who turn against their boss. A newspaper company owner, one of the biggest in turn of the century. It about their fight for rights. And there's of course the one romance with the main character. I've just been thinking about all of this way to much and grrr, its getting to me!" she said exasperated. Bryan smiled and then looked at her, tears in her eyes. He knew she had worked hard, she brought the scripts and notebooks to practice and struggled through them.  
"So all of this, made you want me?" Bryan asked with a smirk.  
"No, I was hoping if I slept with you, you'd be one of the characters." Irish said finally, blushing a deep red.  
"So bribery." Bryan said as it came to terms in his head.  
"Who said I wouldn't audition anyway." he shrugged still holding her hands and not even realizing it.  
"Come on Bryan, you think I'm stupid?" Irish said still humiliated. Bryan shrugged.  
"I don't know, you got me." he laughed. Irish just looked at him.  
"Don't worry okay?" he said tucking some hair behind her ear.  
"Just chill." he said softly as he kissed her. Confusion made Irish open her eyes then close them again as she pulled Bryan up to her. He put his arms around her and then placed a hand on her face. He pulled away slowly.  
"Wow." he stammered shocked. Irish opened her eyes a moment later.  
"What?" she asked, embarrassed.  
"Nothing." he said kissing her again. She rose quickly breaking the kiss and then led him to her room. Where she shut the door and locked it. Bryan lay down on the bed.  
"Now where were we?" she cooed as she straddled him and unbuttoned his pants. 


End file.
